This mania through the window without warning
by karibel.Q.flores
Summary: Lucy goes to bathe and finds that Natsu had entered his room to find her, do not know how to react, and in a moment of innocence falls on the dragon, causing it to ignite and bring to light feelings I had saved in a time. Lemon :3 NaLu


This mania through the window without warning.

It was quiet , sitting on my bed , looking fresh from taking a bath window, naked with only a towel wrapped in the torso and once in the hair. Did not feel like getting dressed, or to move, but had to, would be embarrassing if someone saw me so .

I turned my eyes to another point , pulling away from the window , going to the bathroom to find the clothes he had left when I feel someone sneaks and laughing softly. Natsu and Happy are obviously I guess I'll have to go get dressed as quickly as possible .

All my clothes were in my room, where Natsu was . I can not go well . He has already seen me naked before, but still, I do not care to do it again.

- Luuuuuuuuuce , I know you are here , I can smell you Natsu said as he escaped to hide in the bathroom.

- Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuce , do not hide from me, I want to see you insisted

You do not know , I guess if he will not answer in a while .

Lucy , I know you're in the bathroom, if you do not come talk to me, I will come for you , I have something important to tell you, Natsu looked serious , I thought about leaving, but then I saw my state and regretted it.

- Determined, And you 'll get in a few seconds and was in the bathroom, looking at me surprised.

- Now I understand why no aircond -

- You idiot, you should not have entered, you do not want me always seeing nude andes -

- But you 've seen before, there is nothing new , he said in a puzzled way . Is that one could be so stupid?

- Maybe it's not as if I liked .

I looked around almost eternal seconds, analyzing me , until I moved closer and let :

- You are tender and cute when you pout -

Do not be fool -

- When you get mad too, your faces are funny -

I started to hit , the problem is that the floor is still wet and slippery. I fell on top of him , and the towel that covered my body opened , leaving me with all the open and in a completely unfavorable position. With our interlocking legs, above it, with our faces too close, too close to our lips , so close that even wanted to kiss him. I thought I had overcome, for a time I was in love with this man , being so handsome and kind , who would not fall ? . None of us moved . We were looking at us for a while. Totally uncomfortable silence.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa - yet was naked , I hastened to cover myself with the towel again - Forget that I demanded .

I can not, your body is fantastic -

- Do not be a perv

'I mean it , you are beautiful - all

- Pff , do not say things you do not think I said angry and hurt , because I had never looked at differently and now came to make the most romantic .

- Yes, I do , and always thought -

- I do not believe -

- Oh yes -

- Prove it

And that was the most tender kiss that could have in life.

'Now do you believe me ?

U - um .. - I still kinda silly , had surprised me .

Tell me you 'd do it again -

- I never expected that you were going to do that -

- As you might do that a million times, and you also do much more.

Do not let me respond , she stole another kiss, but this was much more passionate and faster than the previous , we continue for several minutes until we broke for oxygen.

You do not know how long I waited to do this - I said between gasps.

- Why wait? It was not obvious enough with my feelings ? - I surprised.

He did not answer , he just pulled me closer and kissed me even more firmly and passion than before , hugging me getting stronger .

After a few minutes , came back and told me to separate :

- Let's go to the room -

I understand what it means " let's go to the room ." Despite that followed. I wanted to go with him . My first time .

We got to bed , and sat down, looked at me like I had been standing front of you. I looked like a trophy, admiring . I moved closer to him . I settled down to my right leg to go up next to hers , leaving my knee to her thigh . He hugged me around the waist, kissed me again , with indescribable intensity. He let go and pulled the towel , all you clothed me .

'You're Beautiful - Luce

Shut up , do not look -

- Because you not look ? If I want to touch you all and make you mine , because I would not look first?

- Because I have shame -

- Hahaha I do that you go -

And in an instant grabbed one of my breasts and licked , making circles with his tongue on my nipple , sucking like a baby , making me crazy. With his other hand he grabbed my other breast until switched sides and continued doing the same job . I had no other to grab his head and push , I insitándolo to continue and asking for more .

After that, raised its head and began to make a path of kisses from my breasts , to my neck , reaching my mouth. Meanwhile I took , I felt it was not he who did everything he took his vest and I bend over a little, I started to kiss all your muscles and run my hands all over her torso marked . That 's success , as I saw his pants entrepierda grew increasingly .

Luce , not take it anymore , said while I laid in bed for back , pulling his pants and underwear , leaving so the two completely naked .

I returned to agrarrar waist , but this time I threw in bed, leaving me under him, carefully giving little kisses on my belly , I took a tour up to my crotch. He brought his head and began to lick , exitándome of unimaginable , between spasms and small electrical shock that crossed my back, I reached my first orgasm almost immediately.

- Oh , Luce , you ready? -

I nodded .

'I'm nervous , I 'll be gentle , it's your first time after all , no? -

I nodded as well.

- Also is my first time , I always wanted it to be with you, I said drop by a completely goofy grin , like a typical girl in love .

And so was going slowly in me was amazing, feel like we joined , I beat down the pain , but I endured . That feeling , that pleasure to note how Natsu invaded my heart , as I was filling me slowly. He reached the edge of my Virginid one stroke and lost her. He waited a few seconds without moving , it was costing me to get used to this great intruder, when I moved and felt safer in my hip a little sign that could follow. He began moving very little and slowly, they were accelerating lntitud small thrusts.

I felt a pleasant immense pleasure , and entirely new sensations flooded my body. Natsu had caused it to arch my back more and more , leaving me at his mercy, free to ask me anything I wanted. No disagreed with it similarly, I think that only he could have made me feel and enjoy that. Touched my breasts, licking , kissing me , kissing my neck also while moving , growing frantically inside me . Almost about to finish up speed and strength even more , leaving me almost immobilized , so consumed with pleasure and happiness to be making love to him , that between spasm and wheezing, filling the room with moans from both , arrived at the climax , ending with first, followed by him.

She collapsed on top of me, not crush me, and whispered in the ear with a sexy voice so I will never forget :

- Not sure what I expected so Luce, I love you .

- I love you too Natsu , I've always done, I answered

- I hope starting today , we can have many nights like this , said as he settled next to me, ready to hug and sleep.

I did not answer again, I had no strength , I was dying of sleep. I snuggled into his chest, hugging him to rest , waiting for dreaming something as wonderful as it had just happened .

And to think , it all happened because they came through the window without warning at the least opportune time.


End file.
